User blog:Fantastic Voyage/Interview @ JUMP FESTA 2018
Thank you for sharing the spatial interview at JUMP FESTA 2018! I found it while reading the Shonen Jump New Chapters on the VIZ Blog! 'VIZ | Blog / Shonen Jump New Chapters 06/02/19' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/shonen-jump-new-chapters-06-02-19 'VIZ | Blog / Eiichiro Oda JUMP FESTA 2018 Interview' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/eiichiro-oda-jump-festa-2018-interview : ''SJ: One Piece is popular all over the world. Do you keep international fans in mind when you work? '' : ''Oda Sensei: One thing is that at some point, I started changing the shape of the balloons. Japanese is written vertically, so tall and thin balloons are fine. But that doesn’t work so well for English. The text gets smooshed together.'' O I C. That's the reason why Gentle Chopper appeared at the chapter 910 on the magazine in Japan! :''SJ: The jokes are super funny, even in English!'' : ''Oda Sensei: That’s great! I’m thankful to the translators. In terms of the story, I assume that if Japanese children enjoy it, so will everyone else. So I don’t worry about that.'' Yes, yes! I guess that the jokes in OP go well anywhere! Luffy just hit his enemy even with an excellent mysterious sword! Everybody yells! That's Luffy! lol Very Луффи! фф Simply the puns in Japanese are sometimes missed, but trivial to the whole. Though I really love trivial matter... :-D They are like Panda-man. When he appears, we feel relaxed with Sanji's sweets. Take easy, madam? Do you like it, madam? If there is no pun, then... Attention! Hey, man! Don't sleep! But, generally the readers of the magazine see relaxed items on some other pages... like a secret of the Big Star Cavendish... OIC, he is #0849. :-D Or on the comic books, we enjoy the cover pages of side stories or requests from the readers or SBS at ease, I suppose! Kakashi guided me to the readers who offer such lovely sweets! 'のだスカイウォーカー/Noda Skywalker (@noda_skywalker) | Twitter' https://twitter.com/noda_skywalker I like the cover pages from their requests very much! A character with lovely animals looks like talking something to a character! So that I happen to make silly talks among them! :''SJ: You’ve literally created the best-selling manga of all time. If your beginning mangaka self could meet your current mangaka self, what do you think he’d say? '' : ''Oda Sensei: Things are going exactly as I planned. laughs'' Yes, yes! Such a joke! like Usopp! Do you have your guys of 8K? lol Zoro: Except the balloons. Nami: Though they are like Gum-Gum Luffy... Sanji: Except your nice body! So nice Nami: I'll hit you!!! Zoro: Why you hit me!? Rather get 'em!!! ha! I happened to make a silly talk again... :-D : ''SJ: When you’re planning a new setting for the One Piece world, how do you conduct your research and what is your thought process?'' : ''Oda Sensei: As I explained earlier, everything in my life is about my manga. And this isn’t something I started as an adult or when I became a mangaka. I’ve planned to create manga ever since I was a kid, so I have a huge stockpile of potential ideas. I never run out of ideas or worry about having to come up with a new setting.'' Oda is Manga itself... :-D He is true born Manga...so that I happen to make a silly talk even while reading his interview... :''SJ: Will Señor Pink return to the story any time soon? '' : ''Oda Sensei: Why?! Why are you asking about him?'' ww Sorry. I laughed a little... Are you serious? like Mihawk? or just kidding? like a kid in SBS? Do you really want to know WHY??? :''SJ: Because I love Señor Pink! I’m thinking of cosplaying as him. '' Really!? I guess that SJ is wondering Señor can swim even in water...or in the air...like a butterfly... : ''Oda Sensei: I love him too. And he’s not dead, so there’s always a chance he could come back.'' Sensei sometimes sounds like Robin on the boat... Yes. I'll work hard. Unexpectedly, he swims well...anywhere... I think that ONE PIECE has been more shareable around the world. It is like a three-dimensional objet rather than a symbol for something or a message to tell something. H2O is the chemical symbol for water. We have to know what/how it means before we use it. 2(H2O) = 2(H2) + O2 2 water molecules can be 2 hydrogen molecules and 1 oxygen molecule. Well, is this correct? I hope so! I've almost forgot what I learned at school... :-D The symbol "H2O" works well on the chemical formula among the chemical fans. But we use water itself as we like without knowing H2O. We swim in water. We drink water. We wash something with water. We sometimes water something like a plant. My bird also. ф looks like Luffy's punch with a sword or his hand with a pen to me just after reading ONE PIECE or the interview. In ONE PIECE, objects or potential ideas or the relationships among them are changeable according to who/when/where to use, I suppose. I think that it might be a reason why Mr. Oda talks that he doesn't load any message into his Manga, during the interview at The Yomiuri Shimbun 2018/07/23. 'Interview:ルフィは僕の理想の子供～「ONE PIECE」作者、尾田栄一郎さん @ YOMIURI ONLINE ' https://www.yomiuri.co.jp/topics/ichiran/20180723-OYT8T50083.html Category:Blog posts